Three-wheel vehicles based on the concept of articulated frame sections, i.e. a front frame section being pivotable about a rearwardly inclined axis relative to a rear frame section for turning the vehicle, is known, as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos.4,572,535 and 4,789,173 issued to the same inventors hereof. The vehicle of these U.S. Patents functions very well for their intended purpose. However, it is desirable to provide a three-wheel vehicle on which the rider can propel the vehicle with his arms especially in the case of disabled individuals who cannot use their legs and thus cannot ride a conventional bicycle, nor can they balance a conventional bicycle. A hand propelled vehicle that is steered by body-lean is ideal for these individuals. It is also desirable to reduce or eliminate the possibility of oscillation of the rear frame relative to the front frame by attaching a hydraulic dampening cylinder between the front rear frame which controls the speed of frame articulation and absorbs the energy of any dynamic oscillation that may be generated by unplanned for and unwanted oscillation of the front frame relative to the rear frame. The invention is also especially concerned with the comfort of the rider especially the rider without feeling in their legs and includes adjustable, padded intermediate leg supports and U shaped stirrups to support the rider's ankles. The invention herein is directed to the satisfaction of both these objectives.